


A God’s Favorite Pet

by Alexis_Tenshi



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe, BDSM, Body Modification, Bottom Barry Allen, Bottom Leonard Snart, Cock Rings, Cock leash, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, God Savitar, Humiliation, M/M, Manipulation, Master/Pet, Metahuman Leonard Snart, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rape Roleplay, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Self-Lubrication, Self-cest, Sex with a Machine, Smut, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrealistic Sex, Unreliable Narrator, Unsafe Sex, Voyeurism, mech dick, sex slaves, sex with a suit of armor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 08:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11100792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis_Tenshi/pseuds/Alexis_Tenshi
Summary: Lord God Savitar had many Pets. He liked to play with them. One was His favorite. One was His least favorite. Sometimes He liked to make the two of them play together. What they liked was not important. He was a God. He did what He wanted.





	A God’s Favorite Pet

**Author's Note:**

> **Please take note of tags before reading.** If this sounds like your jam, I hope you enjoy. If not, please click safely away.
> 
>  **For much of the fic it reads like rape, as it is seen through the eyes of two unnamed characters that see it as rape.** The ending scenes make it clear it’s all been consensual. But it is still an unhealthy, unbalanced, manipulative relationship. The deeper consequences and mechanics of which are not gotten into much.
> 
> It is not intended to be realistic at all, nor does it condone or encourage anything at all.

Savitar had a Pet on the throne with Him; the priest let out a little sigh at the sight. That meant that Lord Savitar was actually there too, in the armor. More often than not, the God just left His suit of armor sitting on the throne empty during these reception hall meetings. He let his subjects believe they were presenting their prayer cases to him, and he was just choosing to remain silent. No one could tell if the God was truly in his armor or not, because the armor could move on its own. But the priest had learned the signs. If one of His Pets were present, that meant the God was actually there too; inside the suit.

The priest smiled at the sight of the completely naked form laid across Lord Savitar’s lap. As he got closer he could see that it was His First Pet; even better. Lord Savitar’s First Pet was His favorite. Unlike some of His other Pets, He’d never risk permanently damaging this one by being too rough with him. That meant Savitar was in a calm mood. Calm for Him, anyway.

First Pet’s face was turned away from the throne chamber. But First Pet was still easy to identify. His body was draped stomach down across the God’s lap. His neck bent near the throne’s arm so he faced the God on the chair. His legs dangling off the opposite throne arm. His arms were tied crossed behind his back; wrist to elbow bound with strong black leather straps with silver locks that only the God could release. First Pet’s body was lean and long, scarred in many places, well muscled, with a nice round ass that was more visible at the moment than his face.

That naked ass was in the middle of Savitar’s lap, offered up to the God as it should be; His to do whatever He wished. At the moment, one large clawed hand was caressing the left ass check. Even as lightly as the hand was moving, the sharp points of the fingers still left red marks behind on the pale ass. But they were not true cuts, not deep enough to even bleed, and soon faded. At least for a moment, until the God again softly squeezed his Pet’s ass cheek and left red marks anew.

Savitar had his other hand on First Pet’s head, running His fingers through the curly silver hair almost gently. Savitar had let First Pet’s hair grow out just long enough so He could get a good grip in it with his fingers. He often directed First Pet that way; by yanking him around by his hair; when the God was out of His suit. In the suit, if he pulled too hard, the Pet’s hair would just be ripped off by His claws.

Before Savitar’s Ascension to His rightful place as God, First Pet had been called Leonard Snart.

The priest was one of the few that knew that name, though only Savitar Himself was permitted to use it. Everyone else referred to the man as only First Pet. It was an honor and a privilege to be one of the people chosen to be adopted by the God as a Pet. Their new names were more significant than the old.

The priest knew a handful of Savitar’s Pets’ old names. Savitar had not blessed the priest with forgetfulness of the time before His Ascension. Though he sometimes tried to forget, regardless; so he didn’t accidently say anything to displease the God. Such as a Pet’s old name.

The ‘first’ in First Pet’s name denoted how important he was to the God. Not the order in which he’d been given the honor of adoption by the God. Savitar had many Pets. The priest was not burdened with the knowledge of how many exactly. But he knew at least First thought Thirteenth Pet well enough to identify them by sight. Plus Last Pet, of course.

Last Pet was always Last Pet, no matter how many more Pets Savitar adopted. Last Pet was the one that Savitar was the cruelest to, always. Savitar never had a gentle hand or word for Last Pet. The priest used to remember Last Pet’s name, but he had nearly managed to forget it. He banished thoughts of that Pet as quickly as he could. That Pet never saw the light of day outside the cell he was kept in, let alone the high privilege of lying across the God’s lap while He was on His throne.

The important thing was that today Lord God Savitar had deemed worthy of putting First Pet in His lap, while He sat on the throne and listened to His people’s prayer petitions. It meant it would be a good day for the priest and the people.

\-------------------------------------

The priest had been correct. Lord Savitar had listened to prayer petitions for a full five hours. True, He had only likely been paying close attention for the first two or three hours, at most. But still, He had been present and listening at least a little.

The priest estimated that He had made ten proclamations in response that would definitely improve the people’s quality of life significantly. He had also made three that would lower their quality of life somewhat.

But balance was important, and Savitar knew best, as a true believer like the priest knew. It was certainly a better ratio than many days that the God deemed worthy to be present for the prayer petition.

About an hour ago, First Pet had started squirming slightly and making little begging noises in Savitar’s lap. Not enough that anyone besides the God and the priest would have noticed. No one else ever got close enough to the throne for that. Though they were close enough to appreciate the view of First Pet’s naked body, especially his nice round ass so prominently displayed in the middle of Savitar’s lap. But no one would know how he sounded at that moment besides Savitar Himself and the priest.

First Pet was extremely well trained; Lord Savitar had honored him deeply by teaching him everything personally. And First Pet had incredible stamina compared to normal humans; Lord Savitar had gifted his body with some generous super-human attributes.

But First Pet still had his limits. They were less than some of His Pets, because Savitar liked keeping First Pet somewhat close to how he was in the Old World. He’d altered him _just_ enough to make extended play possible without harming him, but not so much as to completely change how his body worked.

Throughout the entire prayer petition session, Savitar’s hands never left His Pet for more than a few seconds. He pet his hair, gently squeezed his neck and rubbed his shoulders. He ran his claws along the Pet’s back and legs, up and down, again and again. And of course He squeezed that delectable ass.

As time passed, the squeezes got harder. Both of the God’s hands ended up on His Pet’s ass, squeezing both cheeks. The pointed fingers started digging into the soft flesh hard enough to draw thin long lines of blood. Then the claws got closer and closer to the tender strip of flesh between the cheeks.

By the end of the petition session, Savitar had three clawed fingers inside His Pet’s asshole and they were all vibrating. If the Pet hadn’t been altered, his little hole would have been ripped apart into a bloody mess, certainly. But with Savitar’s blessings, the Pet’s hole was just getting nicely stretched and stimulated. First Pet, like all His Pets, had been altered to have a self lubing hole too. So thoughtful of the God!

Of course, it might have _felt_ like it was getting ripped apart to the Pet. The priest wasn’t sure how that worked, to be honest. He didn’t think the Pet’s pain and pleasure stimulation reception had been altered at all, just his body’s ability to handle it, and recover from it. But perhaps it had been. Or the Pet just had incredible willpower and was very well trained.

It wasn’t the priest’s concern, he reminded himself, no matter how curious he was. The Pet was the way He wanted him. And He was God. That was all that mattered.

When Savitar decided He was finished listening to petitions for the day, He removed his hands from his Pet’s ass. The Pet let out a quiet little whimper. Savitar then raised his hands over his head to signal the end of the session, then dropped them down quickly to smack hard against His Pet’s sore red ass. The Pet yelped loudly. It was the only sound from him loud enough that the assembled people heard. The God chuckled.

The people hurried out, though many snuck a few last glances at their God with his naked quivering Pet in His lap. The priest didn’t blame them. First Pet was quite an appealing sight, especially when he was on the verge of losing control like he currently was. Though of course no one would ever touch him besides Savitar Himself, and some of the other Pets; if they were deemed worthy.

Once the throne room had been emptied of everyone besides the God, His Pet, and His priest, Savitar shifted in his seat. The priest waited to see if he would be dismissed, but the God did not make the motion indicating he was to leave. The priest licked his lips. The God was in the mood for an audience while He played with His Pet today, then. It was a fine day indeed!

Savitar lifted First Pet up off His lap by his bound arms. The Pet scrambled to get his legs under him as the God easily bore the Pet’s weight with one armored arm.

The priest couldn’t help his eyes from staring at the Pet’s cock. It had been hidden under him before, pressed between the God’s thick armored thighs. Of course Savitar had done this by design, so His Pet’s cock would get stimulation throughout the session as well.

First Pet’s cock was large, but not inhumanly so. The priest didn’t believe Savitar had altered its size. What the God _had_ altered was how long the Pet’s cock could remain hard and erect without sustaining damage. Then Savitar had designed high tech cock rings that wrapped around His Pet’s cock and didn’t allow him to come until Savitar removed it. Savitar was the only one _able_ to remove it.

It was a pretty bit of technology, the priest thought. It was two rings, each separate, but connected wirelessly. Each was black with glowing blue highlights, much like Savitar’s own suit. One ring fit snugly behind the Pet’s cock head, the other at the base of his cock.

Each morning Savitar wanted to play with His Pet, He brought the Pet’s cock to full hardness, then slipped the rings onto the length and tightened them into place. His Pet would not be allowed to come until right before bed that night. The Pet would be hard and desperate the entire day, while the God played with him, but his cock would be denied release until late at night. Because of the alterations Savitar had blessed him with; his cock would be fully recovered by the next morning and ready to be played with again.

The priest wasn’t sure at all how it worked. But it did. It was all quite ingenious, as befitting a God, the priest thought. No one ever really understood a God’s work, after all. The priest was just blessed enough to enjoy watching the result.

The priest looked at First Pet’s cock in all its erect glowing-ringed glory, and couldn’t help licking his lips slightly. First Pet’s balls were full and bloated, no doubt aching and throbbing from being denied release. They bounced as Savitar effortlessly lifted and repositioned His Pet.

Savitar moved his armored hands from holding his Pet by his bound arms, to holding him by his shoulders. The Pet faced the God, eye to helmeted glowing eye for a moment. The Pet’s eyes then flicked down to Savitar’s crotch, where a huge cock had unsheathed, made of the same black, hard metal as the suit.

It was easily as long as half the priest’s arm, wrist to elbow, and just as wide as well. It was serrated just like much of Savitar’s suit, and glowed the same blue. It lifted itself up into full erection in one smooth motion.

With no further prep or warning, Savitar lowered His First Pet down onto his huge metal dick. The Pet screamed, full throated and with abandon, his head falling back to let it out. Savitar let him; giving him a few moments to get used to the huge cock now inside his hole. He was, after all, the God’s favorite, the priest reconfirmed. Any other Pet and the God would not have paused so much as half a second.

A full fifteen seconds later, Savitar began fucking His Pet. Such patience the God had! That had to have felt like an eternity to Him!

The priest wasn’t sure if the God’s flesh and blood cock was inside the one made of armor, or if He felt Himself inside His Pet’s hole if it was. But still, giving the Pet time to adjust to Him was a blessing none other were ever deemed worthy of.

Savitar fucked so fast that First Pet’s body became a blur as he bounced helplessly on the God’s cock. Savitar thrust up into His Pet with what looked like complete abandon, but the priest knew was actually not. Alterations or not, if Savitar fucked anyone at full speed, they would not survive it. Of course it was still infinitely faster than any human or super-human could fuck. He was the God of Speed, after all.

The Pet could do nothing but take the ride, of course. He hadn’t stopped screaming since the huge metal dick had entered him. Savitar pounded into His Pet like that; the Pet sitting on His cock in His lap, for a good five minutes, the priest estimated.

Then Savitar lifted His Pet off his cock and got up. He went slowly enough the priest could see his movements, barely, but still faster than any normal man. Savitar repositioned His Pet so he was on his knees in front of the throne, ass out, and then pushed his head to rest on the cushioned seat. First Pet had stopped screaming, but was whimpering loudly.

Savitar kneeled, His armor opened, and the flesh and blood God inside stepped out. He grinned widely, splitting his half scarred face. He moved toward the throne, pausing to give His Pet’s presented ass a good smack directly from his bare hand.

Then He sat on his throne, unzipped his black pants, and took out his fully erect real cock. First Pet didn’t hesitate to open his mouth wide for the God now made flesh. Savitar gripped His Pet’s hair, as he liked to do, and began fucking his mouth.

Behind the Pet, Savitar’s armor moved. It stood back up and walked forward. Savitar’s armor unceremoniously reentered His Pet from behind with its huge metal cock. The Pet screamed again. It was more quietly this time, muffled by the God’s flesh and blood cock in his mouth.

The God fucked His Pet that way for awhile, pounding into him from both ends at speeds the priest’s eyes could barely follow. Soon enough, Savitar came hard into His Pet’s mouth with a satisfied moan, throwing His head back against His throne. First Pet eagerly swallowed everything the God gave him, like the good Pet he was.

Savitar pulled out of His Pet’s mouth, a white string of come connecting the God’s cock to His Pet’s mouth for a moment before it broke and dripped down his chin. The Pet did his best to lick it up with his tongue, but some remained there to dry. Savitar didn’t wipe it away, just cleaned himself up and zipped up his pants.

The God’s armor slowed down its fucking of the Pet, but it didn’t stop. It went at almost a human speed, but continued to plunge into the Pet’s ass with its huge metal dick. The Pet’s body continued to be shoved back and forth with every thrust, his head lying on the throne between the God’s legs.

The God just watched for awhile, gently stroking His Pet’s hair while His armor roughly fucked the Pet from behind. Savitar had a content sated smile on his face while His Pet moaned and whimpered into His lap.

It was good the God was happy, the priest thought. Very good for everyone. He was happy much more often since He had adopted this First Pet. Before, He raged more days than He did anything else. But now that He had His favorite Pet, and had the Pet properly trained, He was much more often calm. Or at least not raining down misery and murder daily on His subjects.

Eventually, Savitar seemed to grow bored and His suit pulled out of His Pet. The metal cock went limp and retracted into the armor seamlessly, as if it had never been there. The suit went statue still. The Pet continued to moan, but more quietly.

Savitar stretched and got up, then put His hand back in His Pet’s hair, pulling him up too.

“Come on, Lenny. I know you’re sore, but you can do this. Get up.” The God’s voice was surprisingly gentle when speaking to His Pet. “There. That’s a good boy.”

The Pet’s legs shook. He was off balance, his arms still bound behind his back. But he stood, slowly, and didn’t fall back down. His hard, ringed cock bounced and smacked against his stomach.

Savitar got His Pet’s leash from its pocket on the throne, and bent down to put it where it belonged. The leash clicked in place; strong magnets firmly attached to the ring tightly choking the Pet’s cock just under the flared head. The God hadn’t even needed to touch the cock to make the connection. He would likely leave the desperate cock completely untouched until it was time for the Pet to come that night.

Savitar got up, leash in hand, and gave it a good yank to test the connection. The Pet whimpered as his cock was pulled forward roughly. The God smirked. Then He turned briskly on His heels and set off at a quick walk back toward His chambers. Not super speed at all, but a vigorous human speed. The Pet followed as hastily as he could on wobbly legs, led along by his leashed cock, denied even his arms being unbound for balance.

If the Pet fell, he would face plant onto the hard floor. But that would never happen. The God knew His Pet’s limits and pushed them perfectly, but never went over them. The one time the Pet had fallen, when he was still being trained, the God had sped back with his power and caught him before he hit the floor. The priest had known then just how much Savitar cared about this Pet.

Savitar could hurt His Pet as much as He wanted. But nothing else, including the Pet himself, would ever be allowed to hurt him. Such was the way of this God.

As they left, Savitar waved to him, dismissing the priest. The priest left gratefully, to deal with his own raging hard-on straining against his robe. It was a good day indeed. And it was barely past noon.

\-----------------------------------

The guard frowned and bit back a sigh. He was hoping it might be another day or two before he saw those two again. It was only yesterday the last time he’d had to man the door while they played in the cell with the prisoner. He’d ended up watching everything, of course, and gotten a huge hard-on to prove it. Which he couldn’t take care of until the end of his shift. Damn inconvenient and annoying.

Not that he begrudged the ‘god’ his playtime. He might not be a real god, but he was close enough. He was so damn powerful it made little difference. Of course he’d use his power to get a bunch of sex slaves. Who wouldn’t? Not that the guard really cared. He made so much money at this job, it didn’t really matter to him what the god did.

The guard remembered a bit of his life in the Old World, like many people did. Just a few snippets. Just enough to know he was better off now. He made more money in one day standing around in the hall outside the cells than he would have as a doctor in the Old World.

So the god could do damn well whatever he pleased, the guard figured. As long as he got paid. And he did like watching, truth be told. He just didn’t like waiting to come afterward. But his breaks were few and far between. And of course touching the prisoners was a death sentence.

Normally, he couldn’t even _see_ the prisoners. There were no windows on the doors and he wasn’t permitted to open them. He had no idea how they got feed and such. Not his job, not his problem. He was just there to patrol the hall and make sure none got out that way.

And when the god came to play, he stood in the open doorway of the cell until Savitar was done. On the pretense of making sure the prisoner didn’t get away. As if there was any chance of that, chained up the way he was.

The god liked being watched, that was plain. Someone that called himself a god wanted worshiped. He wanted gawked at. The guard didn’t really mind being the one to fulfill that. Free live porn was something he could appreciate as a great job perk. Even if the delayed gratification afterward was annoying.

Though, of course, his discomfort was nothing compared to the prisoner’s. The guard chuckled at the thought. While his own orgasm delay was annoying, the guard could still appreciate the hot fun of denying the prisoner an orgasm for so long. He did enjoy watching the chained man shake and whimper as he was denied any release.

Last Pet, he was called. The guard had no clue if he had any other name. Last Pet was filthy. He was so covered in dirt; the guard doubted his own family would recognize him. He had unkempt brown hair that fell around his face, green eyes, and was chained down on his hands and knees 24/7 in a filthy little cell barely as big as a horse stall.

Savitar hosed down the cell with water, with the Pet chained in it, once a month. If he remembered. That was all the cleaning it ever got. Though the guard admitted that was fun to watch. The Pet’s filthy naked body getting drenched by the stream of water from a garden hose was quite a sight. Savitar didn’t alter how strong the force of the water was a bit, no matter if he was aiming it at the brick wall of the cell, or the Pet’s bare ass.

The guard had only really gotten a look at the Pet’s face a few times. The Pet was chained to face the far wall of the cell, so his ass was presented to the door and the first thing anyone entering saw. He had a nice enough ass, the guard supposed. Though it was probably diseased, as filthy as it was left between hosing. Though the hole did look healthy enough, he admitted. That was all the guard knew about him.

Oh, and his cock was ringed. Two black rings that glowed a dim red a bit. He was hard and ringed constantly. He got to come once a week, usually, if the god remembered to bother. Otherwise Last Pet was just left there, chained up all alone.

If he’d been a gentler man, maybe he would have found it sad. But the guard was what he was, so he just found it all hot and funny. He could help but laugh thinking about the Pet’s choked cock and how desperate he must be for any attention.

Well this evening Last Pet would get some attention, at least. He probably wouldn’t be allowed to come. But at least his cell would get some air and he’d feel some human contact. Or super-human contact, whatever. The guard chuckled.

Savitar was leading First Pet down the stairs toward the hall of cells. By leading, of course he meant Savitar was tugging on the leash attached to the Pet’s cock ring and so essentially dragging the man along by his cock. It was both hot and hilarious to watch the poor Pet try and keep up. He’d clearly already been fucked a lot that day. No one walked like that unless their ass had been pounded open good.

The Pet was totally naked, of course, with his hands bound behind his back. He always was. And the guard never tired of seeing it. First Pet was real pretty, as he ought to be, since he was the god’s pampered favorite. Even his cock was pretty; all tied up tight like a birthday present, with rings that glowed bright blue, and a leash to match.

First Pet was the total opposite of Last Pet. Last Pet was dirty and pathetic. First Pet was pretty and pampered. It was the right order of things. Why Savitar liked seeing First Pet play with Last Pet was beyond the guard. Such a pretty thing sullied by such a dirty thing. But the guard supposed there laid the appeal, clear enough.

Savitar was out of his suit, as he usually was for these visits. The cells were all so cramped, it’d be inconvenient to use the armor down there. Though of course it’d be there in seconds if Savitar wanted it. He could call it to him, somehow, magically or whatever. But he usually didn’t bother. He was plenty powerful without it. No one was stupid enough to challenge him. Not anymore.

Some of the other guards said Last Pet looked like Savitar. He didn’t personally see the resemblance, at all. But he’d never been very good with faces. And Savitar’s was all scarred up on one side. Last Pet’s was just caked in grime and prison dust.

Anyway, the guard would rather watch First Pet and his pretty leashed cock. The guard wondered what it felt like to be led by the cock like that. To have his manhood tied up and used like a hitching post. He imagined it was damn humiliating. But fuck, First Pet looked hot all helpless like that, forced to follow the god’s every little flick of the wrist.

Savitar led his Pet toward the cell as the guard expected. As the god unlocked the door, the guard took the time to get an eyeful of First Pet’s ass. It was a bit red, with some nice long scratches crisscrossing the cheeks, but nothing too painful looking. It was nicely plump and round, as always.

It was an ass worthy of always being out and looked at, for sure. Much like First Pet’s cock. Would’ve been a real shame to hide them in pants. The guard appreciated the god letting everyone see the Pet’s nice naked bits all the time. No doubt that was why Savitar paraded his Pet around so much.

And it was comforting to know First Pet’s ass got a good fucking all the time. Even if the guard didn’t always get to watch. Just knowing it happened made him happy. That ass was made to be fucked wide open all day, every day. It was what it deserved. He was glad the god recognized that and made sure it happened.

The guard thought First Pet’s pretty cock probably deserved to come more often than it did, too. But that wasn’t his choice. And it did look real nice standing up all hard and proud in its rings.

It looked real nice pounding Last Pet’s ass, too. Never mind how dirty Last Pet was; it was always nice to see a good thick cock ram repeatedly into a tight little hole. Which was what Savitar had First Pet do right then, and every time they visited that cell. Sometimes there was more foreplay first, but the god wasn’t in a patient mood this evening, apparently.

The guard licked his lips while he watched First Pet’s cock, metal rings and all, sink deep into Last Pet’s ass. Last Pet squealed a lot while he got fucked. He always did. The desperate little wails echoed in the cell and down the hall. It was kinda cute. The guard chuckled.

Last Pet was still on all fours, ass facing the cell door and the hall, as always trapped immobile by his chains. First Pet’s arms were bound, so it was a struggle for him to get good leverage. He half leaned over Last Pet while he rammed him, often looking about ready to pitch forward onto the other Pet. But he never did. He was stronger than his lean legs looked.

Savitar let them have at it for a bit, while he just stood there and watched. He twirled the leash he’d unlatched from First Pet’s cock in his hands, looking a bit bored. Sometimes he watched his Pets fuck for a long time. Neither of them could come, what with both their cocks being ringed. So they’d just keep at it until Savitar stopped them; both working desperately for release they knew their cocks weren’t gonna get anytime soon.

But yet they couldn’t stop their instinctual need to fuck, with how hard their cocks were, no matter how useless they knew it was. First Pet thrust forward and Last Pet pushed back; their bodies eagerly moving together.

“Slow, so slow!” Savitar complained.

The god was unzipped and had his hard cock out faster than the guard’s eyes could follow. Then he thrust that cock into First Pet and started pounding into him at super-human speed. He grabbed First Pet’s hips and shoved him forward harder and faster into Last Pet.

The guard couldn’t help laughing, but quickly covered his mouth with his hand. He always loved this bit! Savitar was totally in control, setting an insane pace, and his Pets could only hang on for the ride. It was like Savitar was using First Pet as a toy to fuck Last Pet, the way he shoved the pretty Pet around and into the dirty one again and again, faster and harder.

Far too soon, in the guard’s opinion, Savitar let out a throaty moan and unloaded his cock into First Pet. He pulled out a few moments later, giving the guard a good look at First Pet’s stretched out hole all covered and dripping with come.

First Pet just kept on fucking Last Pet, of course.

Savitar was cleaned up and his pants were zipped back up the next time the guard looked at him. Savitar spent a few more moments watching his Pets fuck. Then he grabbed First Pet’s hair and yanked him back.

“Stop now, stop!”

The guard had no idea how the Pet had the willpower for it, but he obeyed and shakily pulled out of Last Pet. Both Pets let out needy moans and loud whimpers from the loss of contact and total lack of release. Their cocks and balls must have felt ready to explode! But of course they’d been altered to be able to withstand all this, no matter how it felt.

Savitar snapped First Pet’s cock leash back on and led him quickly out of the cell, the wobbly Pet forced to follow. Savitar locked the door without a backward glance at Last Pet, let alone any attention on his needy ringed cock. The soundproof door cut off the Pet’s increasing whimpers.

The guard watched the god lead First Pet by his cock back up the stairs. The Pet went even slower than on the way down, what with now being even more fucked and desperate and all. It was a fine sight. His pretty cock got yanked a lot. He yelped a lot. The guard watched until that lovely red-striped ass was up the stairs and out of sight.

The he sighed again and looked at his watch. It was over an hour until his next break and his cock was straining against his course work pants. His life was rough. But at least it was easier than the poor Pet left alone in the cell; his cock totally untouched.

\--------------------------

Savitar grinned widely. It had been a good day. He was nicely sated and his two Best Pets were both desperate and whimpering. Just like they all loved it!

Lenny was on their bed, where Savi had deposited him as soon as they’d gotten back to their chamber. He was rutting his ringed cock into the sheets, as if that could give him any relief, and letting out little desperate moans. Savi watched Lenny’s ass move for a few moments, then couldn’t resist giving it a few good hard spanks to make it redder.

“Let me come, please, please Savi, God, let me come!” Lenny begged, now that he was permitted to speak since they were alone in their rooms.

“Hush, sweetie, you wouldn’t want to come before our Barry now, would you? That’d make the poor dear so sad!” Savi smirked.

Both his Best Pets came once a day, together. That was their mutually agreed upon rule. All three of them had signed off on it back when they’d started this game. Savi, of course, came often whenever he felt like it. He was their God, after all.

There was a knock and a click and the waist high door to the hidden passageway from the cell opened. Barry crawled out, looking dirty and desperate as he should.

It took Barry about a half hour to crawl through the grimy passageway on his hands and knees. It was far too small to ever stand up in. Savi could have made it bigger, shorter, or cleaner. But what would the fun in that be? Savi delighted in thinking about Barry crawling through that little space to get in his cell and chain himself up for their game, then again all the way back to their room when he was done. His ringed hard cock bouncing under him the entire time, of course.

“Savi! Lenny! I need to come so bad! Please let me!!” Barry wailed as he crawled the rest of the way into the room.

“Nope.” Savi responded cheerfully. “Not until you’re both completely clean, back on our bed, and Lenny is balls deep in you again. It’d be a waste otherwise. Don’t you both agree?”

“Yes, Savi!” they both chorused like the good Pets they were.

Savi moved to the bed and unlocked Lenny’s bound arms. He started massaging them to sooth the cramped muscles while the former Captain Cold kept rubbing himself against their sheets.

Barry stood up on shaking legs. He was desperate, but his powers were such that he wasn’t as much of a mess as Lenny. Barry couldn’t access his full speed anymore, but he was still quite resilient.

So under Savi’s direction, Barry helped Lenny stand, and the two walked arm in arm toward the bathroom; wobbling and swaying a good deal as they went. Savi smiled at the sight of both their desperate ringed cocks flopping around as they moved, then both their nice round bare asses.

Savi himself just yawned contentedly and lay back in bed. They might want his help, but they didn’t need it. They’d manage fine on their own.

Barry and Lenny would soap each other up and thoroughly clean each other’s bodies. They’d bend over for each other, stick their fingers into each other’s assholes to wipe out any remaining come. They’d even clean each other’s ringed cocks, rubbing and tugging the trapped lengths no matter how much it just drove them both more crazy with need. Of course Savi had designed the cock rings to be completely waterproof. Savi had watched them do it many times, and enjoyed the show, but he was feeling lazy that night.

Lazy and fond, he realized. He loved his Best Pets so much. He barely ever bothered to play with any of his other Pets anymore. He just let them entertain each other.

And his Best Pets loved him, and each other. He’d saved them both and brought them together, after all. He’d chosen them specifically so he could mold them into two loving Pets for him.

Lenny had been trapped scattered across all Time in fragments thanks to that ridiculously foolish sacrifice he’d made at the Oculus. Savi had found him and put him back together. He changed some pieces a bit, sure. But only ones that improved the whole; not changed the core.

Barry had fallen into deep semi-suicidal depression after the death of Iris, his dear sister, by another version of Savitar. That was an important distinction to Barry. Savi hadn’t killed _his_ Iris. He’d killed a _different_ Barry’s Iris. This Barry never had romantic feelings for Iris. Savi hadn’t either. But the Barry whose Iris he’d killed had.

It was complicated temporal loop that fluctuated several times from its original form that produced this version of Barry. Savi understood it, but he preferred to not think about it too often. It boiled down to his and his Pet Barry’s memories not being quite the same, not being shared. Which was good. Easier to keep the two of them as separate that way. One, a speedster with severely dampened powers. The other, a true God of speed.

Regardless, Savi had found this Barry and pulled him out of his depression. He’d given him something worth living for, something to enjoy, when all his ‘friends’ had given up on him. Savi just asked to be worshiped and loved in exchange.

Savi had mildly altered and thoroughly trained both Barry and Lenny, with their permission. He’d only had to explain how much better this life would be than the ones he’d pulled them from. He’d only had to draw up a simple contract that the three of them signed. He’d only had to include giving them both safe words in the contract.

Neither of them had ever used their safe words, of course. But that was neither here nor there. Savi was a very knowledgeable God. He knew how to take care of his Pets.

He let them keep their free will. He let them have their safe words. It wouldn’t have been nearly as fun and fulfilling for him if they didn’t. It was all so much more delicious knowing all three of them were enjoying this, no matter how hard it sometimes was (pun intended) for his Pets.

Speaking of his Pets, they soon joined him. There was more fucking, much more begging, but in the end of course he let them both come. He had a remote for their cock rings that loosened them just enough to allow them to orgasm, but still stay on. This way, Lenny could shoot his full load into Barry’s ass, and Barry could release his own cock onto their sheets at the exact same moment.

Savi, of course, had come in Lenny again a few minutes before that. He liked to sit back and calmly watch his Pets as their bodies shook and spasmed in relief as they finally came. The noises they made alone, as they experienced their own fulfilling pleasure, was a type of worship to Savitar. Then they cleaned each other up, with their tongues this time. The spent Pets passed out into a deep sleep immediately after.

Savi pouted a bit. He wanted to cuddle with them awake, actually. But it was so hard to resist wearing them out to their limits daily. Someday, he would take a day to just let their cocks stay soft all day. The three of them could spend it all in bed.

Someday. But not tomorrow. Tomorrow he had more prayer petitions to hear, and his loyal subjects deserved to see Lenny’s naked ass in his lap as Savi listened to them.

\------------------------------

Some months later, Savitar did give his Pets and himself their first ever break day. He’d finally worked up the courage. The three of them lay in bed, watched movies, and snacked. He actually fed them real food, instead of the highly concentrated nutrition supplements he’d developed and gave them normally.

Of course they were naked, while he was clothed. But he left their cocks limp and soft, their asses empty, giving them their break. It was nice, no matter how nervous it made Savi.

“I’ve been thinking…” Lenny spoke up, late that afternoon.

Savitar froze. This was exactly what he’d been worried about. Without their cocks constantly hard all day, making them desperate and unable to focus on much else, his Pets would have time to _think_!

Yes, they’d willingly agreed to this game before with relatively clear heads. But that was a long time ago. If they changed their minds…he’d let them go. He couldn’t bring himself to do anything else. But if he lost them….either of them….he would lose what little good was left in himself, too. He would lose what little self restraint he had. And the entire world, the entire timeline, would suffer for that.

He didn’t want that to happen. He quite liked reality as it was. But it would mean nothing without his Best Pets.

“Yes?” Savi promoted Lenny, regardless.

“I’ve been thinking that nipple clamps could be a fun addition to our game.”

Savi blinked in surprise, turning to look down at Lenny. The former Cold criminal was lightly rubbing and pinching his own nipples.

“I mean…if you want?” Lenny smirked a little. “You could make them with a chain that could attach to my cock ring, then you could pull me around by both my nipples and cock when you use my leash.”

“I could…” Savi agreed.

Relief flooded Savitar’s body. Lenny’s expression was one of genuine desire and hopeful curiosity, as he kept rubbing his own nipples and staring up at Savi. The naughty Pet!

“Are your little nipples feeling neglected, Lenny?” Savi teased.

“They are!” He whined, “Please play with them in our game soon!”

“You know if we do this, I’ll make you keep the clamps on _all_ day….no matter how stretched, swollen, and sore your nipples get! And I’ll make the clamps tight and heavy enough that your nipples will be throbbing like crazy from the first second I put them on you.”

“I know!” Lenny actually grinned widely at the thought. “Please, Savi, please!! It’d be fun!”

“Alright.” Savi returned the grin. “I’ll start working on special clamps for you tomorrow then. I should have something good to go without a few days.”

“Me too, me too, please!!” Barry piped up from the other side of Lenny. “Please make me some, too! And make it so me and Lenny can have our nipples chained together, and our cocks chained together! You promised a long time ago to tie our cocks together, to get our rings to magnetize and lock to each other, so our cocks would be stuck together. So one of us would have to walk backward and we’d drag each other around by our cocks.”

“I did…didn’t, I?” Savi smirked, remembering. “You’re right; it is past time I got around to that, too.”

Both Lenny and Barry looked positively delighted at his proclamation. Savi smiled in satisfaction. They were well trained indeed. Maybe he needn’t have worried.

“That’s my boys.” Savitar cooed. “Such clever, good Pets!”

Savi ran his fingers through both his Best Pets’ hair. They both moved into the touch happily. If this was what came of giving them a break day, maybe he would do it more often.

Savitar was happy. If the God was happy, the world was a relatively peaceful and well-off place. He supposed, in that way, Lenny and Barry were both still heroes, too. They saved the world daily by keeping Savitar happy. He’d reward them by making sure they both got fucked hard a few extra times tomorrow, and wait a few hours longer than usual to let them come at the end of the day.


End file.
